legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Colosseo V
|start = October 10, 2013 8:00 PM (PST) |end = October 13, 2013 07:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Starless and Bible Black |followed by = The Beginning of the End }} is a battle based event, and the fifth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from October 10, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) to October 13, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles are scheduled for the last day of the event, from October 14, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) to October 14, 2013 at 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ iOS final ranking rewards Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards *Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. *Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF Combo rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - *Resistant God Engelbert × 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Mireia, Downfall Orator x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Holy King Bartholomay x 1 *70 wins - Dark Servant Émilienne ''' '''x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Divine Enforcer Krato x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 2 (see Event Card Pack below) *3rd Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *10th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 1 *15th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Prosperous Baby Dragon x 1 *40th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 1 *70th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *90th Battle - Dark Servant Émilienne x 1 Successful defenses rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge count rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Mireia, Downfall Orator x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *50 Successful Revenges - Divine Enforcer Krato x 1 Gold Medal Card Pack Gold Medals are awarded during the game that can be redeemed for The Heroes Colosseo Event Card Pack. *Commons *Rares Category:Events Category:Heroes Colosseo Category:Heroes Colosseo V